A New World Full of Danger
by PtitePoudlarienne
Summary: Les maraudeurs entre alors en sixième année quand une jeune fille de leur âge fait son entrée à Poudlard. Personne ne sais qui elle est, et pourtant cette jeune fille sortie de on ne sais où, -et dont le plus grand souhait aurait été de passer inaperçu-, va chambouler la vie déjà bien instable des élèves, malgré elle. Malgrés passé houleux, des secrets de famille et un caractère à


**Titre :** A New World Full of Danger

**Auteur :** PetitePoudlarienne

**Genre :** Romance/ Humour/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple :** Sirius Black/ OC, Lily Evans/ James Potter (en couples principaux), Remus Lupin/OC

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent pour la grande majorité à J.K Rowling, les autres sortent de mon imagination.

**Note :** Dédié à mon ancienne meilleure amie qui m'as toujours encourager dans mes idées folles, je ne t'oublierais pas.

**Résumé : **Les maraudeurs entre alors en sixième année quand une jeune fille de leur âge fait son entrée à Poudlard. Personne ne sais qui elle est, et pourtant cette jeune fille sortie de on ne sais où, -et dont le plus grand souhait aurait été de passer inaperçu-, va chambouler la vie déjà bien instable des élèves, malgré elle.

Malgrés passé houleux, des secrets de famille et un caractère à tendance explosif, Angelica Hataway, va commencer à vivre pleinement en entrant à Poudlard.

Résumé que je modifierais sans doute car je le trouve un peu plat, mon histoire étant en cour d'écriture je ne vois pas encore comment l'améliorer mais ça viendra. Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée attendue pour une inconnue**

Ce soir là, c'était l'effervescence à Pourdlard. Une nouvelle élève était sur le point d'arriver au château. Cette arrivée avait pour particularité de se dérouler pour une jeune femme, qui entrer en sixième année un peu plus de deux mois après la rentrée initiale. La nouvelle avait été annoncer le matin même au petit déjeuner par Dumbeldor, et toute la journée les élèves n'avait eu que son nom au lèvres : Angelica Hataway. Personne ne savait rien sur elle, son nom inconnu l'avait catalogué comme sang mélés, seul le corps enseignant savait que la jeune enfant avait passer les sept dernière année dans la coma à St Mangouste.

Et ce soir là, dans la grande salle, le nom de la jeune fille de coller à leurs bouches, les élèves attendaient de manière plus où moins impatiente l'arriver de cette dernière. Au moment où le directeur se leva de son fauteuil, les conversations se turent peu à peu tandis que les regards se tournèrent vers l'estrade des professeurs.

Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous une nouvelle étudiante.

Minerva se leva son tour et fit entrer, par la porte à coté de l'estrade, une jeune fille à la chevelure faites de boucles souples et aux yeux noisettes. Quelques tâches de son, parsemment son visage.

-Angelica Hataway va, comme le veut la tradition, passer sous le choipeaux afin d'intégrer sa nouvelle maison.

La jeune fille pris place sur le tabouret de bois et le professeur McGonagall lui plaça le chapeau sur la tête. Ce dernier fronçat aussitôt les sourcils :

-Hummm, marmonat une voix masculine à son oreille, voilà qui est difficile, je vois une jeune fille pleine de courage et d'ambition aussi bien intellectuel que de pouvoir. Tes parents étaient à Serpentard, continua t-il, pourquoi donc ne portes tu pas leurs nom ? Aurais tu hontes de la caste des sangs pures petite ?

Angie, fronçât ses sourcils, ses parents était des moldus.

-En est tu vraiment certaine ? Reprit la voix. J'entends pourtant le sang des Beliakov couler dans tes veines. Mais puisque que tu sembles être si sur que toi, tu ne peux que aller à … GRYFFONDOR !

L'attablé des rouges et or se leva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, alors que Dumbeldor reprenait la parole.

-Conte tenu de la situation peut habituel, je vous prierais d'accueillir cette jeune fille comme il se doit. Quand à vous miss, vos deux préfets en chef se chargeront de vous, cependant miss Evans ne pourra s'occuper de vous avant demain, vous vous en remettrais à monsieur Lupin pour la soirée. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre nouvelle famille l'encouragea le directeur en souriant.

Angie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, fatiguée d'être le centre de toutes les conversations, elle se précipita presque à la table des griffons. Une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante lui fit de grand signe, Angie la rejoignit un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Lily Evans, se présenta t-elle en lui tendant la main, souriante.

-Agelica Hataway, se présenta t-elle en lui serrant la main. Mais appel moi Angie.

-Comme teladit l professeur Dumbeldor, je pourrais pas m'occuper de toi ce soir, je dois surveiller des premières années pour leur retenue, grimaça t-elle.

Toutes deux bavardèrent un moment avec entrain, se trouvant nombre de points communs, toutes deux avait grandit chez les moldus et étaient passionnées de littérature et d'histoire.

Mais sentant des regards encore peser sur elle alors que la grande salle était maintenant quasiment vide, Angie tourna la tête sur sa droite pour tomber sur un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes.

-Qui sont ils ? Demanda-t elle intriguée.

La rouquine se pencha sur la table pour apercevoir de qui Anglica parler.

-Oh eux ce sont les maraudeurs, ils sont en sixième année comme nous, lui expliqua Lily, le petit blond un peu potelet c'est Peter Pettigrow, celui aux yeux d'ambres à sa droite c'est Remus Lupin, celui qui doit s'occuper de toi ce soir ainsi que trois autres jours dans la semaines, en face celui aux cheveux noirs en bataille c'est James Potter et à coté de lui se trouve son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Ces deux là sont aussi proches que des frères peuvent l'être si ce n'est plus. Ils sont aussi brillant qu'idiot, tu le découvriras vite par toi même.

Angie hocha sa la tête, enregistrant les visages et les noms, ne relevant pas la dernière phrase de sa nouvelle amie. Même si elle se demander bien pourquoi il continuer à la fixer avec insistance sans la moindre pudeur.

Du coté des maraudeurs...

- On aurait dut faire préfets, soupira Black à James.

Ses trois amis sourirent.

-Hey mais je suis prefet, se défendit James.

-Oui, mais pas prefet en chef, marmona Sirius. Et puis sa serait marrant de l'embêter un peu, sa fera des vacances à Servillus.

Si Peter rit à cette perspective, Remus lui lançat un regard noir à Sirius.

-Fait pas ton rabat joie Remus, soupira James. On lui ferra rien de bien méchant et avoue que sa pourrait être marrant. Devoir trouver de nouvelles blagues, réutiliser d'ancienne farces enfin tu vois quoi.

Remus se pinça l'arrête du nez, il savait parfaitement que une fois que ces amis avaient une idée en tête il était impossible de leur en sortir.

-Trés bien, capitula t-il.

-On reprend du service, sourit James.

-Mais pas pendant que je m'occupe d'elle, continua Lupin.

-Pour ça on en aura pas le temps aujourd'hui, sourit Sirius en fixant un point dans leurs dos à lui et Peter.

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, il est un peu court je sais, j'ai eu du mal à le couper, mais sa aurait eu un mauvais rendu de le couper plus tôt ou bien plus tard. Puis comme ça tous les personnages principaux ont fait leur entrer.**

**Donner moi vos avis, bon comme mauvais sa m'aide à progresser.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**


End file.
